1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a furniture structure and method to provide relatively low cost which is easily assembled and disassembled by unskilled persons that will appear as expensive furniture due to the joints which are rigid and durable yet relatively imperceptible.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
It has become increasingly popular in recent years for consumers to buy furniture of the "knock-down" type whereby the furniture is shipped from a factory to the consumer and thereafter the consumer assembles the furniture for apartments, dormitory rooms and the like. Such furniture has generally been classified as "low end" furniture since assembly techniques and the construction needed to ensure ease in assembly is readily apparent when completed and in use. For example, knock-down upholstered furniture, upon assembly, conventionally appears with a series of joints which are visually obvious even to the casual observer. These joints which can be loose and weak make the furniture appear inexpensive and detract from its overall strength and appearance. While many furniture manufacturers desire to build knock-down furniture utilizing more expensive fabrics and frames, the assembled appearance of simple-to-assemble furniture has generally not been totally pleasing to the consumers and attempts at "high end" pieces have largely been unsuccessful.
Therefore, with the disadvantages and problems known of conventional knock-down upholstered furniture, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a satisfying furniture structure for the discriminating purchaser which is relatively easy to assemble by unskilled personnel.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a furniture structure and method for assembly having joints which are very strong but substantially imperceptible to the casual viewer.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a furniture structure which is relatively lightweight, yet which is durable and which can be incorporated into chair, loveseat, sofa or other furniture structures as desired.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a furniture structure and method which includes sections having upholstered biased frame members which cooperatively engage during assembly to provide a relatively imperceptible joint.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is presented below.